


To Those Who Make Others Come

by highfalutin baby birb (fevered_dreams)



Series: Make You Feel Good [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Public Sex, Sex Club, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevered_dreams/pseuds/highfalutin%20baby%20birb
Summary: Lance loves working at a sex club. That is, he does until Keith and Shiro make an appearance and throw him for a complete loop after being probably the best sex partners Lance has ever had.As a result, Keith and Shiro don't understand why Lance is avoiding them, and Lance doesn't understand why everyone wants him to have aconversationwith them about his big fat crush.Though, when he finally does, he finds that it's all worth it for all three of them.





	To Those Who Make Others Come

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my story [Good Things Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663678), so i highly recommend that you read that one first!

When Keith wakes up, he expects to be nuzzled up against Lance’s lithe and warm, yet slightly soft body. In fact, he craves it. Except, all Keith feels is the silky smooth plush of the blankets that he had tangled himself in, and the only other thing he sees is Shiro’s large, bulky frame on the other side of the bed.

Which means, Lance is nowhere in sight.

Keith peers into the bathroom to see if Lance is maybe in there, peeing and preening like Keith has sometimes seen him do in the bathrooms at school. He isn’t, though, and his pretty mini-dress and killer heels are gone, too.

So, Keith collapses back down on top of Shiro was a sigh.

“Keith? What’s wrong?” Shiro mumbles sleepily, curling his legs up around Keith’s at the same time he reaches out to grab futilely at the space where Lance should’ve been. “Where’s Lance?”

“Gone,” Keith grumbles. “We should’ve tied a bell around his neck, gotten a pretty collar for him with our numbers on it if he ever got lost.” He’s aware that it sounds like he’s whining, but he’s not, he swears.

Shiro laughs as if he were, though. “Well, I do think he probably would look great in some designer leather. A mahogany-colored one would look nice against his skin tone. We’ll get him one next time.”

Keith sighs again, dipping his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck. Shiro hums, rubbing his legs against Keith’s once more before slowly turning over.

“I forgot how fond you are of cuddling,” Shiro notes, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Upset that Lance isn’t here for you to also latch onto?”

Keith snuggles closer, resting his head on Shiro’s chest for a few moments before replying. “I just… have been waiting for it for so long. To be with Lance. So I wanted it all.”

“I know. I wanted it too.”

As Lance's classmate, Keith was the one who had started all this - the one who had first become a bit obsessed with Lance before dragging Shiro down with him, and it had all started before Keith and Lance ever had any classes together.

In the beginning, Lance had just been the best friend of Keith’s sometimes engineering lab partner, Hunk. And, in the beginning, Keith had found Lance a bit insufferable. Keith would spot him from afar, guffawing and kicking up trouble in his wake with little care in the world.

Then, one day, Keith had spotted Lance outside of school, acting so contrary to his usual self, and yet, the same as always. He had been eating with another man, a regal-looking guy with long hair and a mischievous smile who Keith had never seen before.

But something about the way Lance looked then had been simply stunning. Lance had just been so _soft_. Their was softness in the way he looked at the man, eyes filled with single-minded adoration and lips pursed ever-so-slightly that Keith was instantly enamored by. Before then, Keith hadn’t noticed how plump Lance’s lips where, but after that it had always been on his mind.

There had also been the easy and open air around Lance that Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away from. At one point, the other man had reached across the table to lightly stroke Lance's face, and Lance had accepted it so gently. He had tilted his head so he could lean into the touch with delighted eyes and a secret smile that Keith had and still wants directed at him instead.

Lance had just been so relaxed, so willing and focused on that man, so pretty, and so, so sweet that Keith just couldn’t get over it.

Afterwards, Lance had always managed to find a way to creep into Keith’s mind. At first, it had just been faint wonder at the fact that someone so usually flighty could possibly also be so endearing. Then, the fantasies had started and never stopped, only to get worse when Keith started hearing rumors about Lance's breakup. Sometimes, they’re fleeting little things where Lance was looking at Keith like that, so pretty and irresistible.

Other times, they’re deeper and so much more intense. Images of Lance looking up at Keith with those open, adoring eyes as he lay naked and desperate beneath gild the back of his eyes. Shiro would tease Lance so good, as he always did so well, and Lance would be the prettiest mess as he whined and begged for the two of them to be good to him and make him feel good. Lance is a whiner most of the rest of the time at school, after all. It simply makes sense for him to be the same in bed. So, Lance would quiver with need, and Keith and Shiro would give Lance everything, but not without some teasing, and Keith loved it.

And Shiro, apparently, had felt the same. “I’ve seen him before, you know,” Shiro had said with a smile after Keith admitted also his fantasies about Lance to him, “and I definitely agree that he’s a pretty little thing. I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with him, too, if that's what you want. He seems like a nice guy.”

So the two of them began sharing their fantasies, and they were _plentiful_. In some of them, Lance is all dressed up in the skimpiest lace outfits that hide nothing. Not like that’s a problem, though. Why would Keith ever want to hide Lance away? Other times, he’s all tied up in leather and rope, gagged, yet so expressive with those pretty, tear-filled eyes of his. There are also daydreams of Lance taking the reigns, going ahead and pushing Keith and Shiro down so he can ride them; first, one at a time, then both at once, and he’s always so needy and eager for it.

Then, Keith had started taking more psychology courses to get closer to Lance, all to discover that Lance is even prettier up close. The way he would furrow his brows at a new and confusing concept is simply too cute, not to mention the way he absentmindedly chews and licks at his pens when he's bored. Oh, Keith could watch Lance’s mouth in action all day. His lips were so nice, even better when coated in shiny saliva, and the way his tongue moves is almost more than Keith can take.

Even Lance’s mannerisms seem different in Keith’s mind. His usual capricious attitude had taken a turn towards fun and bubbly, and his habit of getting into trouble was just a side effect of his kitten curiosity.

And yet, Keith had had such a hard time getting Lance’s attention. Lance rarely accepted Keith’s offers to study together, and, even when he had, he had always brought along with him a gaggle of others, making it impossible for Keith to talk about what was really one his mind.

Keith had just about given up on doing it himself, instead ready to send Shiro off to do the dirty work for him, until Shiro had come home with the hottest tip.

“One of my colleagues told me that there’s someone named Lance who works at a sex club he frequents,” Shiro had whispered into Keith’s hair, hand already creeping down to Keith’s crotch. “He also matches Lance’s description: lean, long, and absolutely gorgeous with pretty blue eyes and an even prettier smile. That sound about right to you, too?”

“Your colleagues talk about their sex club habits with you?” Keith had asked, breathless from Shiro’s ministrations.

“Some of them. It’s not a bad thing, all things considered, if it really is Lance. So, what do you say? Wanna go check it out?”

Keith had nodded, moaned, and later came at Shiro whispering in his ear even more fantasies including Lance.

And, finally, Keith and Shiro had gotten the chance to be with Lance last night.

All the rumors surrounding how stunning Lance was had been absolutely true. He had been so mouthwateringly gorgeous with that teeny-tiny dress of his that hugged every little bit of his frame. Not to mention, there were also those long legs that Keith had just known would be amazing. Even better than that had been the way he had mewled and moaned underneath Keith and Shiro, eyes clouded with unabashed desire as he had breathlessly begged them for more.

And the way he had looked when he came, luscious mouth parted and eyes rolled back as he shook from pleasure, is something that Keith wants to be able to witness over and over and over again.

Keith had loved every moment of it, and he’s sure sure that Shiro had, too.

But now Lance is gone, and Keith feels like some forlorn young man waiting for his lover to return. Keith sighs again before slithering his way even closer to Shiro.

“It’s fine,” Shiro says. “We don’t know why he left. We’ll just go talk to him about it and move on from there.”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

"So, I ended up leaving after I woke up because it would've just been too weird to stick around just to be kicked out of bed later, and then if course _James_ was the one who picked up my wig. He was such a snarky asshole about it, telling me how I should be thanking him for his help. Oh, and Hunk, you should’ve seen all the hickeys they left. You’d’ve thought they were part octopus or something. They’ve gone down some, but I still had to get Allura to help me cover them up with makeup, which was embarrassing.”

“But you always get Allura to help you with hiding your hickeys,” Hunk says.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that it’s not still embarrassing.”

“I still don’t understand why you left before they woke up.”

“What do you mean? I told you; it would’ve been weird,” Lance replies, sopping up some of the burger juice sliding down his arm with a crumpled up napkin. “I mean, it was Keith we’re talking about, not to mention his hunky older boyfriend. What would I have done if I had stuck around? Ask Keith what he’s writing about for the psych paper?”

“I mean, I think it would’ve been nice for you to talk about what had happened with them, especially because you’re classmates. You know, clear things up and make sure everything's still good,” Hunk says around his own mouthful of food, and Lance hates how reasonable he sounds. He figures that’s probably because _Hunk's_  not the one with the most ridiculous crush on two the most attractive and definitely not-eligible guys out there.

Lance sighs as he plops a half-eaten piece of tomato into his mouth. “It’s fine. I just gotta avoid Keith at school for awhile, and then, if I ever see them at the club again, I’ll make sure to actually decline their offer, if they even make another one.”

“How are you going to manage avoiding Keith? You have a class together, after all. Shouldn’t you have already seen him by now?”

“Well,” Lance drawls, poking at his food guiltily, “I didn’t go to my Abnormal Psych class on Tuesday. So, no class, no Keith..”

“Lance!”

“I know, I know! But it’s only my second time missing that class so far, and I probably won’t do it again. I just felt so awkward at the thought of going, especially now that Keith likes to sit next to me.”

“And this is exactly why you should be talking to them about this,” Hunk chides, and Lance knows that Hunk’s suggestion is perfectly logical, but he is not in the mood to be logical right now. “Besides, why do you think that they might not invite you to join them again? Based on all the details you told me, which were way more intense that I had expected, thank you very much - “ Hunk pauses to send Lance a disgruntled look, which Lance just shrugs at. Hunk has heard worse before. They’re best friends, after all. “ - they seemed pretty into you. From what I heard, they'd be plenty happy to meet you again and stuff.”

“Yeah, but don’t most people seem pretty into each other when they’re in the middle of having sex?” Lance asks. "I just don't want to hear it straight from their own mouths, ok? How they're still in a committed relationship with each other, at the end of the day, but they think it's fun to have someone join in sometimes. Because there's nothing wrong with that! It's just... my little crush would get in the way of that."

Hunk gives Lance a brief roll of his eyes. “I still think you should just talk to them so you can hear directly from them what they think about the whole situation.”

“I can tell, but, like I said before, that's exactly why I _don't_ want to talk to them about it.”

Hunk sighs before finally dropping the matter. However, it seems like Keith, too, wants Lance to talk about it. Which is unfortunate.

The next day, when Lance returns to his Abnormal Psych class, Keith’s more than ready to sit next Lance, and Lance is unnecessarily reminded of just how attractive Keith is. He’s nowhere near as big or buff as Shiro, but Lance can still see the way Keith’s toned muscles curve and contract under his tighter-than-usual shirts. He also notices the long line of Keith’s neck and the way he crinkles his nose as he takes notes.

Lance also notices the way Keith tries to catch Lance’s attention and the way he calls Lance’s name after class. That doesn’t change the fact that Lance doesn’t want to deal with any of that, though. So, Lance bolts at of the room almost as quickly as he used to dash out of his room at the sound of his mom’s insistent calling.

Keith isn’t Lance’s mom, however, so he only feels slightly guilty when he continuously ignores Keith.

Except, Lance can’t ignore Keith or Shiro the next time he sees them at the club. Tonight, he’s wearing a slinky, sheer black dress that hides nothing and barely even skims the top of his thighs; it's third floor duty for him tonight, after all. If he's not going to be nude, then at least he shouldn't really cover anything up. He's also dressed with the thinnest and highest stiletto heels he owns. They’re a bit tricky to walk in, but Lance really loves the way they click with each step he takes.

However, that also means that it is nearly impossible for Lance to properly run away from Keith and Shiro when he sees them eyeing him. They don’t approach him, but they do give him the most aggressive looks from across the room as Lance tries his best to avoid them. Both Rolo and James are urging him Lance to go up to them, in their own ways - with some gentle encouragement from Rolo and some infuriating barbs from James - but Lance doesn’t budge.

At least, he doesn’t until Blaytz shows up with a wide smile and a clap on Lance’s back.

“Lance!” Blaytz exclaims, throwing an arm around Lance amicably. “I hear that our two newest patrons are already quite taken with you. I’m not surprised, though, considering how cute you are. I hope you’re treating them well!”

After something like that, Lance feels even more uncomfortable with the idea of completely avoiding Keith and Shiro. Blaytz would give him hell for it, after all, and Lance is most definitely not in the mood to deal with that.

So, he begrudgingly goes to deliver them their first round of drinks - a piña colada for Shiro and whiskey on the rocks for Keith. At first, neither of them speak as Lance sets their drinks down on the table by the couch they're on. Instead, Keith eventually settles for running a hand up Lance's thigh, slow and sensual. In response, Lance draws his leg away with an awkward step backwards, letting Keith's hand fall away. Lance tries so hard not to feel guilty for the way Keith's expression falls as he looks up at him with confusion.

He doesn't do particularly well.

"Lance?" And Shiro is the first one to speak. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Lance whispers, shifting side to side nervously. "I'm just a bit busy tonight."

It's a lie and not a particularly good one. James is also on the third floor with Lance today, so it's even less hectic than usual. Regardless, they don't call him out, instead letting Lance flit away through the room.

Unfortunately, James is also on the third floor with Lance today, so it's even less peaceful than usual.

"What is wrong with you today?" James hisses as they both stand by the bar. "Why are you being so cagey with those two, especially after I helped you hook up with them last time?"

"Excuse me?" Lance asks, though it has less bite to it than usual. Judging by his raised eyebrow, James also thinks as much, but Lance keeps talking anyway. "I have every right to not cozy up to certain customers if I don't want to."

"Yeah, but this is way beyond that. You're usually so good at telling customers off, but with them you're acting like some jealous ex-lover seeing their crush hanging out with his new boyfriend."

Lance can't stop the wince that strikes across his face at that.

"So, what happened?" James continues. "Were they total assholes the last time? We can kick them out of the place if they were really that bad."

"No!" Lance exclaims. He doesn't want to be the one kicking them out of the club just because of Lance's dumb crush or whatever. "They were great. Amazing, really."

"Then what's the matter?" James leans in close, so close that his heavily perfumed hair grazes Lance's shoulder. Lance had decided against a wig today, but he kinda regrets not having something to hide his face with now. "And don't try to lie to me because we both know that you are the shittiest liar I've ever met."

Lance opens his mouth, pauses, closes it again, before finally speaking. "I just - I like them too much, I think."

James tilts his head as a way to indicate that Lance should continue speaking.

"I mean, you know most people don't come here looking for the next love of their lives. So, I don't want them to feel weird or bad about sleeping with me last time just because it took me literally two orgasms to develop the most annoying crush on them," Lance rambles because something about the way James narrows his eyes at him compels him to.

And James just continues to stare at Lance through narrowed eyes and ridiculously-long false eyelashes. If Lance knew how to apply fake lashes, he would use it to his advantage like that, too. But he doesn't.

"Lance," James eventually drawls, clapping a heavy hand on Lance's shoulder. "Just talk to them like an adult, instead of scurrying around here like a lovesick rat based on your stupid assumptions."

"Oh, come on, can you not be nice and supportive of me for once?" Lance whines.

"I _am_. Sometimes you just need some tough love, is all." James pulls away, and Lance thinks that the moment is over and James is just going to go and deliver his own set of drinks. That is, he does until James is suddenly dragging Lance away by his arm.

All Lance can do is stumble after James like a newborn baby deer until James is gone, and he's tripping straight into Keith and Shiro's laps. Thankfully, neither of them have their drinks in hand as it happened. Still, they both startle violently, and Lance hopes that the knee that just knocked into the bottom of his chin doesn't leave a bruise.

"Ugh, _James_ ," Lance grumbles as he struggles to right himself.

"Are you alright?" Shiro asks, helping Lance pat his wig down. He's shirtless now, and the warmth of his toned chest is so nice.

"What was that all about?" Keith asks from somewhere near Lance's sprawled legs.

"It's nothing," Lance responds. "Just a little game James and I like to play. The customers think it's fun." And that's not entirely a lie. Some of them do enjoy having someone plopped into their laps. It's just, usually it's done after coming to an agreement on it.

"Well, I do kinda agree," Keith hums, running his hands up the back of Lance's upper thighs before suddenly pulling them away, as if shocked. Lance supposes that, after being rebuffed earlier, maybe now Keith is a bit wary with him. Which is sad, but also what Lance wanted, right?

They let Lance push himself off them without complaint, leaving Lance disheveled as he stands over them awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?" Shiro whispers. He's looking up at Lance with such sweet, concerned eyes, and it hurts.

"You've been avoiding me," Keith cuts in, leaning forward so he, too, an look up at Lance with his pretty dark eyes. "And we want to know why? Did we do something to upset you, or did we hurt you?"

"We can't try to make it right if we don't know what we did wrong," Shiro adds.

They are looking at Lance so sincerely he could cry. He hates it - hates having such beautiful men looking at him so gently, all while knowing that, in the end, it'll probably be replaced with an expression of pity because Lance is the biggest fucking idiot for becoming infatuated with two people who are both in a relationship and out of his league.

Lance doesn't cry, though. Instead, he rambles.

"I like you guys, ok? I like you guys too much even though I _know_ that you guys are just here for some no-strings-attached fun in a safe environment because that's what everyone's here for. I know that, but it still happened anyway. Strings, I mean. So, it'd probably be in everyone's best interest if we just stopped interacting with each other so much so I can get over this puppy dog crush I have, and you guys can find someone else who won't be such a hassle."

Silence washes over them, and it makes Lance so fucking antsy. Regardless, he doesn't lift his head up to see what they look like because he isn't sure he wants to know.

Suddenly, he's being pulled down into a kiss. He's pretty sure that it's Keith he's making out with, but he isn't sure why. Still, it feels good. At the same time, he doesn't understand why this is happening, so he tries to pull away in spite of how much he enjoys it.

Keith lets Lance break the kiss, but he doesn't pull away his hands that are gracing the side of Lance's face. "You're ridiculous," he says.

Lance just stares back flabbergasted. __

* * *

 

 

Keith is so relieved that he can't decide whether he wants to laugh or cry. Really, though, he just wants to kiss Lance again before dragging him away with him and Shiro to pamper and adore him.

"Lance," Shiro says, taking over the role of responsible adult so Keith can continue to stare into Lance's shocked, but cute, face. "I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean?" Lance asks.

"We came here for you," Keith answers, finally letting his hands fall away from Lance's face in favor of running them over Lance's shoulders. "The whole reason we came here was for you."

"We became members of this club because we heard that maybe you were an employee here," Shiro explains. Keith can feel him shift and now he's snaking his arms underneath Keith so he can rest his hands gently on Lance's thighs. "Keith was having a hard time talking to you in class, as we mentioned last time, so we decided that we would try a more direct approach."

"I still don't understand," Lance says, tilting his body closer to theirs.

"We don't want anything casual." Keith leans forward, too, careful to mind Shiro's arms beneath him as he nuzzles his nose against Lance's long neck. "I thought we had made that clear we wanted more last time. Remember how we talked about all the pretty lingerie we were going to buy you in the future?"

"Yeah, but people say lots of things in the heat of the moment," Lance mumbles.

Shiro slides his hands up before speaking. "But we meant it. We were thinking of going into this for the long-haul. That is, if you're interested."

"Isn't that obvious from my embarrassing rant earlier?"

Keith doesn't want to stop licking of Lance's neck, but he also has things he wants to say. "I don't know. Maybe you should show us just how interested you are."

"But you two barely know me."

"We could say the same for you," Shiro cuts in, and, based on how Lance trembles, Keith suspects that Shiro's now palming at Lance's pretty dick. "But you still said that you have a crush on us anyway, right? We just have to get to know each other now."

"And what if it doesn't work out?"

"Then we tried and had some fun times along the way. We won't hate you or ignore you afterwards, we promise."

" _Yeah,_ but just look at you two - "

Keith's grown impatient from all this talking. So, he cuts Lance off with another kiss. It's a bit awkward with Shiro's arm in the way, so they both pull away from Lance briefly so they can readjust and place Lance in-between him and Shiro.

"We'll just have to convince you then," Shiro purrs before they're both on their way to devouring Lance whole.

Lance looks so pretty in that see-through dress of his, but Keith is sure that he'd look even better without it. They're on the third floor this time, which, according to the introduction tour they got the first time they arrived, is fine for full-frontal nudity and beyond.

As a result, Keith pulls it off over Lance's head, leaving him naked except for his shoes, which is fine by Keith. They make Lance's already stunning legs even nicer. To show his appreciation, Keith lifts up Lance's leg so he can lick a long line up it, starting from right about his new to his ankle. Shiro, from where he sits, presses close to Lance's back so he can take over Keith's old job of lapping at Lance's neck.

"What is with you two and hickeys?" Lance pants, throwing his arm back so he can fist his hair into Shiro's hair.

"Who could possibly resist leaving pretty marks all over you?" Keith growls as he moves from lifting Lance's leg up to spreading them. "Especially when you're so pretty. Gotta let everyone else know who you belong to."

"You're getting ahead of yourselves, aren't you?" Lance's question might've been slightly intimidating if it were punctuated by a moan at the end.

In response, Shiro laughs as he pulls Lance's head back to kiss him. "But don't you like it anyway?"

The only answer Lance gives is a pleased groan and then a breathy gasp as Keith leans his head down to dip the head of Lance's cock into his mouth. It's almost a shame because Lance's dick is so pretty, flushed a ruddy color and flicking forward with a delicious bounce at each of Lance's movement. Keith could look at it forever. At the same time, it feels even better than it looks in Keith's mouth, heavy, warm, and pulsing. The moan Lance lets out it also amazing, and Keith drinks it all up with vigor.

Glancing up, Keith can see Lance rolling his eyes back in pleasure as Shiro continues to lavish his neck with attention while running his fingers across Lance's nipples, and Keith loves it. It's not the same sight as he had seen that one time, with Lance and that mystery man, but that fine because this is even better.

Eventually, Keith takes his eyes off of Lance so he can focus on the task at hand. He bobs his head gently, tongue roving, while he uses one hand to grip at the base of Lance's dick. Lance mewls even more at that, and Keith has to use his own body to prevent Lance from bucking up too much. He still appreciates the way Lance's legs twitch and quiver against him, though, because it means that he's doing something right.

After some time, as the shaking of Lance's legs grows more intense, Keith pulls his mouth off of him. Lance whines in response, hand springing forward to try to bring Keith back. It's nice, knowing that Lance wants him so badly, but Keith doesn't give in just yet. Instead, Keith pulls Lance forward so he's leaning on his knees.

"How would you like for the two of us to make you feel good?" Keith asks, hands gripping lightly on Lance's thighs. "I can suck you off while Shiro eats you out. Would you like that?"

"Oh," Lance groans, his own hands gripped tightly over Shiro's on his hips, "yes, yes, _please_."

"And you were ready to just let us go," Keith mutters, clicking his tongue with faux-disapproval. "As you ignored me instead of letting me explaining the situation to you."

Lance whines even more. "I got nervous, ok? You guys are just so hot and already together. How was I supposed to know that you two were actually interested in _me_?"

This time, Shiro's the one to click his tongue in actual disapproval. "I don't know why you'd think that, when you're absolutely gorgeous yourself."

Lance's next words are interrupted as Shiro crouches down to lap at his entrance. All Lance can manage after that is a strangled moan, and Keith takes it as his cue to also lay back down so he can take Lance's dick back in his mouth.

It's a bit awkward simply because they're three grown men on a single couch, albeit a large one, but they make it work. This time Keith lets Lance thrust into his mouth a bit as he continues to lick and pump at his dick. Keith takes in all the sounds of Lance's cock moving in and out of him, along with the way Lance's gentle musk and sweat wafts through his nose.

He can also hear Shiro speaking, presumably while he fingers Lance in the moments he's not eating him out because that deliciously obscene squelching continues even when he's talking.

"Look at you," Shiro whispers. "Look at the way everyone here's looking at you. They're so jealous, jealous of Keith and me for being the ones to touch you and be with you right now. Half of these people can't even tear their eyes away from you for a second. I bet they're just waiting for their chance with you, but they won't get one anytime soon, right?"

Keith pulls his mouth off of Lance's dick, much to Lance's disappointment, so he can add his own two cents. "They were all desperate for you last time, too, eyeing and circling around us like vultures, as if we would ever let you go." Keith's words are punctuated by fast strokes of Lance's cock with his hand, and Lance moans even more.

"Come on, stop teasing me," Lance whines, bucking back into Shiro's mouth now that Keith's the one who's not giving him all the attention he wants. Keith is hard-pressed against doing as he wants, though. Not when Lance sounds so nice when he begs, and definitely not now that Lance is looking down at him with that sweet look of his through slightly damp lashes.

But, in the end, Keith is not cruel, and he wants more than anything to see Lance come again. So, he leans back down to completely swallow Lance's dick down.

Lance practically _screams_. With Shiro's tongue up his ass, too, Keith is sure that Lance is close. His suspicions are confirmed when Lance's quivering intensifies even more, along with little thrusts of Lance's hips, and he's coming soon enough with a guttural yelp.

Keith doesn't pull away until the pulsing of Lance's dick completely stops because he wants to swallow down as much cum as he can. It doesn't taste amazing, but Lance tastes milder than most. When he does finally come off of Lance with a gentle pop, the first thing Keith does is look up at Lance's face. His eyes are half-lidded, his chest is gently heaving and flushed a light red, and his lips are slightly-parted as he breathes.

Overall, Lance looks _beautiful_ , and Keith just wants to make him come all over again.

Thankfully, Shiro is a bit more level-headed than Keith. "Lance?" Shiro whispers, leaning his head over Lance's shoulder so he can look at Keith. "What do you want to do next? We're up for whatever you want."

"You guys can't give me so much responsibility like this," Lance groans, flopping back against Shiro gently as he continues to come down from his orgasm. Keith takes this opportunity to lean forward against Lance to run licks and kisses across Lance's collarbones up to his jaw. They taste salty from Lance's sweat, and Keith finds it delicious. Lance groans in discontent but doesn't try to stop Keith. "I don't know. I can't think straight like this. I want to do whatever you guys want."

"How about we go back to our place, then?" Keith asks from where he's now pressing kisses to the junction of Lance's neck and ear.

"Alright, let's go."

The three of them quickly go to retrieve their stuff from their lockers after hastily slipping Lance's dress back over him. It might be inside-out, but it's hard to tell with how sheer it is. None of that really matters, though. After Lance wraps a robe over himself before they're piling into Shiro's car where poor Shiro offers to drive them home, leaving Keith free to have fun with Lance in the backseat.

And is it fun.

Now that he isn't so bleary-eyed from his orgasm, Lance returns Keith's kisses with vigor. He is also more than happy to help Keith pull his pants down so Lance can wrap his pretty little mouth around Keith's dick, and the feeling is amazing. Lance doesn't waste any time before he starts bobbing his head, the suction of his mouth causing a delicious wet popping sound each time he pulls up. His tongue is also great, exploring here and there in-between moments of deep-hollowed cheeks, and all Keith can do is let his head roll back to enjoy the ride.

"I hope the two of you still have your seatbelts on," Shiro calls out. His eyes meet Keith's in the rearview mirror, and Keith, once again, feels bad for him for having to miss out on all the fun.

"Of course," Keith responds, a heady groan lacing his voice at the end of it. "We're all about having sex responsibly."

Lance snorts a laugh around Keith's dick at that, and the vibrations from that are surprisingly sinful.

They reach the apartment before Keith gets the chance to come, so he has to waddle into the front lobby and elevator with the most obvious boner. At least Lance, too, is clearly hard. As the elevator doors close, Shiro palms at Keith's clothed dick with a big, flat hand as he pulls Lance into a kiss for himself, and Keith nearly comes at that sight alone.

He doesn't, though. He's still painfully hard as they stumble into the apartment, and the first thing he does inside is strip off his clothes. Shiro and Lance do the same, and, suddenly, Shiro has Lance pinned up against the wall. Keith finds the nearest chair and sits back with his dick in hand to enjoy the show.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance is lighter than Keith. He's also a bit taller, with noticeably longer limbs. It takes Shiro a few moments to get them perfectly situated, but, once he does, he's free to kiss Lance as he likes without fear of pinning Lance too close or hard. Lance kisses feel like he's exploring Shiro's mouth, all curious and hungry to know more, and Shiro loves it. He returns Lance's attention to the best of his ability, all while grinding his dick against Lance's.

Lance is also quite the whiner, as Keith had suspected he would be. He mewls and moans, begs and groans for more with everything except actual words. Shiro doesn't exactly dislike that, but he wants to hear Lance describe everything that he wants in as much detail as he can bear.

So, Shiro prods him for it. "Come on, Lance. What do you want me to do? We let you off easy earlier tonight, but now you gotta tell us, or else we won't be able to make you feel as good as we want to." He dips his voice into a deep, soothing coo as he speaks. He wants to be gentle first before he starts asking more of Lance.

And then, after they have an actual conversation about what all this between the three of them will entail, Shiro can get more demanding.

But they haven't gotten there yet, so Shiro coaxes him with soft words and heavy petting. "You came here wanting something, didn't you? Won't you be a good boy for me and tell me?"

Lance keens at Shiro's words, wantonly pawing at Shiro's shoulders and wrapping his legs tight around Shiro's waist for extra support, as if Shiro would ever drop Lance. Still, this lets Shiro more comfortably snake a hand up to tug at Lance's hair lightly, fueled by Shiro's memory of how pretty Lance the reacted when Keith pulled his hair the last time.

This time, Lance is just as sweet, maybe even more now that he's so desperate, legs shaking around Shiro's waist. "I want - I want you to fuck me, _please_." Lance's voice is even shakier than the rest of him. His eyes are glassed over and slick with a few errant tears, and the look he's giving Shiro is just too cute.

"How?" Shiro whispers as he ruts against Lance more. "How do you want it, pretty boy?"

Shiro can practically feel the way Lance moans at the nickname, and he loves it.

"Just like this," Lance whimpers, pulling Shiro closer by the back of his head into a searing kiss. Lance's kisses are already sloppier and more uncontrolled than they were earlier, and Shiro hates the thought of having to pull away from this, from Lance, so he can go fetch some lube and condoms.

Thankfully, Keith is on it.

Shiro hadn't even registered Keith's departure until he's coming back, supplies in hand.

"I got this," Keith says with a smirk as he kneels down underneath them, fingers already slick with lube and Shiro is even more determined not to drop Lance, lest they accidentally crush Keith.

It's a bit hard to focus on keeping Lance aloft when Shiro is so taken by the sight of Keith fingering Lance, but he does his best anyway as he continues to rut forward. Keith works quickly, pushing into two fingers immediately. Lance is already pretty open from Shiro's earlier ministrations, but Keith still takes his time, scissoring Lance open with single-minded focus. Every once in awhile, Keith uses his other hand to fondle at Lance's balls, which turns Lance into even more of a mewling mess.

After a few minutes, though, Lance starts to get impatient.

"It's fine, it's fine," he gasps, legs spasming around Shiro's waist as he thrusts, trying to find something more intense. "I'm ready now, I promise! I need it, please, Shiro."

Shiro can't deny that soft, bleary-eyed look of pure desire from Lance even if he wanted to, and he certainly doesn't want to. He wants for nothing more than to be able to sink into Lance and just fuck him until he feels so good that he's absolutely incoherent. He wants to see the long line of Lance's neck as he tilts his head back in pleasure, and he wants to once again feel Lance tightening up so nice around Shiro's dick as he comes.

Keith must feel the same because he finally pulls his fingers out of Lance, eliciting a whine from him, before ripping open a condom pack to roll it down over Shiro's dick. Keith also makes sure to give Shiro's dick a few nice pumps before he steps out from underneath them.

And, with that, Shiro is more than happy to thrust up into Lance in a single, harsh snap of his hips.

Lance practically convulses around Shiro at the feeling as he moans. His hands are still in Shiro's hair, and they pull Shiro's head forward again for another kiss. Shiro is more than willing to oblige. Lance feels just as tight as he remembered, and it feels amazing being inside of him. He's so sensitive, moaning and contracting around Shiro's cock at every little thing as he pushes downward to meet Shiro's thrusts.

Faintly, in-between Lance's moans, muffled by Shiro's own mouth and groans, and the sound of slapping skin, Shiro can hear the sound of Lance's back scraping against the wall behind him. Concerned, Shiro moves to pull Lance away from the wall to prevent hurting him, but Lance whines at the feeling and scrambles to pull Shiro back.

Now, Shiro pulls his head away to speak, bereaving Lance even more. "Lance, is that wall hurting your back? We can finish somewhere else, if it is."

"No, no, please don't," Lance responds, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Shiro's neck as he encourages Shiro to keep thrusting with a few rolls of his own hips. "I like it. I like the way it feels. The friction and the way it scratches up and down against my back. Please, I want to stay like this."

Shiro cocks an eyebrow and gives a particularly hard thrust upward, sending Lance's head flying back as he moans even louder. "Is that so?" The grin on his face feels wicked, but Lance doesn't seem to mind.

"Oh, yes, I love it. I really do."

In response, Shiro pushes Lance back against the wall, letting Lance's back gently scrape against it, all while he continues to pull at Lance's hair. He can feel Lance tightening up even more, and Shiro knows that his own orgasm is also approaching.

Before it happens, though, Shiro suddenly feels a wet tongue pushing its way up and into his ass. Without even looking, Shiro can clearly see the sight of Keith on his knees, straining his neck upwards to lick and dip his tongue into his ass to eat him out. It's an image that Shiro is fairly familiar with, after all. The new stimulation fuels Shiro's orgasm even more, and it starts approaching even faster than before.

So, Shiro moves to wrap a hand around Lance's dick to help him also reach the edge faster. Except, before Shiro can do so, Lance is suddenly clamping down around Shiro like a vice grip as he comes. Shiro can feel Lance's cum splattering against his own chest before he's quickly following suit, legs shaking as he empties himself in the condom with a growl buried into Lance's neck.

After he's sure that Keith has now moved away, Shiro carefully lowers himself down, taking Lance with him. Lance is like putty in Shiro's arms, eyes unfocused and limbs loose around Shiro. He nestles himself into Shiro, and he practically purrs while doing so. From the corner of his eye, Shiro can see Keith approaching them. Keith squats down next to them before tilting Lance's head into a lazy kiss. Shiro watches them fondly as he slowly extracts himself to dispose of his used condom.

"You two are going to kill me," Lance murmurs through Keith's kisses.

"Good," is all Keith says in response.

They stay like that for a bit longer as Shiro and Lance regain their senses. Keith, however, grows more restless by the second. Eventually, he isn't satisfied with Lance's kisses and fingers running up and down his chest. So, he hauls Lance up with him to drag him to the bedroom, leaving Shiro to follow them with an amused smile.

As soon as Lance stumbles into the room, Keith twirls around so he can push Lance down onto it. He stalks over Lance like a prowling lion, all so he can clamp his mouth back over the juncture of Lance's neck. Lance mewls beautifully at it all as Shiro settles himself down besides them after retrieving more lubes and condoms from the bedside table.

"I wish you could see yourself right now," Keith gusts as he grinds down against Lance, and the way both their backs arch into the touch is absolutely mouthwatering to watch. "You're so pretty and so damn _soft_ , the way you look at us. You're such a sweet thing, I can't stand it."

Lance whimpers as he squirms underneath Keith. "You guys gotta stop saying stuff like that."

"Why? It's the truth. Besides," Keith grinds down again, letting his dick slide against Lance's painfully slow and beautiful, "you love it."

Lance doesn't respond. Instead, he moans some more before pulling Keith down into a kiss that Shiro wants to burn into his memory forever. They kiss and roam their hands all over each other for some time before Keith pulls back just far enough to take the condom and lube Shiro hands him.

He's quick with rolling the condom on and even quicker to sink into Lance with a heady groan. Shiro can't tear his eyes away from the sight, the way Keith's dick sinks into Lance. His hand is on his dick again, pumping slowly as he takes it all in.

Keith is beyond eager and ready to go. He takes both of Lance's legs, kisses one of Lance's ankles softly, before thrusting forward as he all but bends Lance in half. Chasing his orgasm, Keith snaps his hips forward almost violently, pushing Lance up the bed slightly with each thrust. Lance doesn't seem to mind it all, though. Instead, he begs for more, nails digging into the base of Keith's hair to pull him closer and get as much of Keith inside of him as he can.

Shiro scoots forward to get a closer look, reveling at the looks on both Keith and Lance's faces.

"Doesn't he feel so good?" Shiro asks, resting a gentle hand on Keith's back. If the position were more conducive for it, Shiro would return Keith's favor and eat him out, too. But alas, he must be satisfied with this for now. At least Keith doesn't look to be at all displeased with what he's currently doing. "He's so tight and smooth, isn't he? And the way he clenches around you is heaven."

" _Fuck_ , yes. He's amazing, so good," Keith mumbles, barely coherent with how lost he is in his pleasure and Lance. "He's so good, such a good boy. Can't believe he ever wanted us to let him go."

Lance just about screams and the term of endearment, sinking his nails down deeper and dragging them forward down from the nape of Keith's neck to his shoulders. "Please, don't let me go. Just keep me like this forever. You two are so amazing, make me feel so good. I _need_ it, more of it."

Keith growls low at Lance's words, and Shiro's erection is now back with a vengeance. Gently, Shiro coaxes Keith to sit back. Keith resists him for awhile, so eager to just keep thrusting and never stop, but Shiro doesn't let up. Eventually, Keith reclines backwards and slips out of Lance, much to Lance's immense displeasure.

"What?" Lance breathes, needy tears gathering fat at the corner of his eyes. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, so please - "

Shiro cuts him off, cooing as he strokes Lance's hair. "No, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. We're just changing positions, ok?"

Lance nods as Shiro gently manhandles Lance onto his hands and knees. As soon as he's in position, Keith slides back into Lance, and that worried look on Lance's face finally subsides back into one of contented pleasure. Shiro quickly follows suit, kneeling in front of Lance. Without prompting, Lance opens his mouth wide, ready to let Shiro slide his dick inside.

Even as hard as he's being fucked, Lance works hard to make sure that he gives Shiro one of the best blowjobs he's ever gotten. His hands are otherwise occupied with keeping himself upright against Keith's relentless thrusts, so Lance goes ahead and swallows Shiro down completely. Shiro knows that he's fairly large, though, so it must not be an easy feat. Lo and behold, he can see the faint outline of his dick moving in and out of Lance's throat. It's everything, and Shiro can't help but lace his fingers back into Lance's hair to tug him forward.

The vibrations of Lance's resulting moan, and all that follow, are amazing. He also looks up at Shiro with those pretty eyes of his through long lashes, and Shiro further understands how Keith had become so enamored with Lance in the first place.

Shiro also loves the way Lance sounds sucking his cock that he barely has enough sense to look over and see how Keith's doing. He does manage to a few times, however, and Keith also looks stunning; his head his thrown back just the tiniest bit, his eyes are hooded as they strain to keep focus on Lance, and his lips are parted so sweetly as he moans.

It's all so amazing and perfect that none of them end up lasting much longer. Keith is the first one to come after waiting for it for so long. His body stills for a second as his thrusts grow even more haphazard before he's coming with a choked groan. He doesn't pull out immediately afterwards and stays inside just long enough for Lance to then come a few moments later.

Just in case Lance accidentally chokes while he's preoccupied with his orgasm, Shiro pulls out of his mouth. It only takes him a few more jerks of his dick before he's also coming. He aims straight for Lance's face and feels a deep, carnal satisfaction at the way Lance looks covered in his cum.

Afterwards, the three of them lay there in silence, save for the sounds of their labored breathing.

Keith is the first one the break it. "I can't believe you were about to stop all of us from enjoying sex like that because you were too nervous to talk to us."

"Hey," Lance grumbles. He slowly wipes away at Shiro's cum to drag it into his mouth, and Shiro can't stop watching. "Says the guy who thought that asking me to study with him was the same as telling me he wanted me to join him and his boyfriend in their relationship."

Keith opens his mouth to say more, but Shiro interrupts them both. He's not as young anymore. He needs his sleep, and he wants to feel somewhat clean while doing so. "Alright, you two, that's enough. It's fine now, isn't it? So let's all get some rest."

Keith goes off to go get them some water and stuff to clean themselves off with, which is a bit of a shame; Lance had gotten the most of Shiro's cum off, but there's still a few stripes left that Shiro wouldn't mind keeping there. That's not up to Shiro, though. Besides, he knows how gross dried cum can be,

"So," Lance whispers. He gravitates towards Shiro, seemingly unconsciously, and Shiro welcomes him with a smile. "You guys are really serious about this, right? About actually trying to include me in this?"

"Yeah," Shiro responds, smoothing a hand through Lance's hair, now disheveled from everything Shiro put it through. "We're serious."

"So you should just stop worrying so much about it," Keith says as he returns. He hands Lance and Shiro a bottle of water before he sets to work cleaning off the rest of Shiro's cum off of Lance's face. "You'll get wrinkles if you think too much about useless things."

"At least all these cum facials will help keep me youthful," Lance mutters. All Shiro can do is laugh as Keith snorts in response.

Soon afterwards, the three of them settle down. This time, Keith is in the middle, free to latch onto and cuddle with Shiro and Lance to his heart's content.

"You should stay the night this time," Shiro whispers through the dark.

There's a brief pause before Lance responds from where he's tucked underneath Shiro's arm. "Alright."

 

* * *

 

 

When Keith wakes up, he expects to be nuzzled up against Lance’s lithe and warm, yet slightly soft body. In fact, he craves it. When he opens his eyes, Lance's slumbering face is there beside him, smooth and soft.

Satisfied, he drifts back to sleep and dreams of collars and lace with a smile and a new fantasy already brewing. Except, now it doesn't have to stay a fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> so... i'm thinking that this series will probably have several more installments! after thinking about it for some time i was like, i have so much i want to write for this LOL
> 
> anyway, i hoped you like this story!! please let me know what you think!
> 
> if you want to talk to me or are interested in a writing commission, you can find me on [tumblr](https://fever-d-dreams.tumblr.com)


End file.
